The Where is Mr Right Series: Complete!
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Kitty and Rogue: Two girls attempt to find Mr. Right; i uploaded this all together so as not to break any rules of the site
1. Where is Mr Right?

I don't own any of the x men characters, nor the list that I borrowed from Cosmopolitan's July 2003 issue or Pokemon or McDonalds or Disney's Snow White or their channel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kitty was lying down on her bed reading the July issue of Cosmopolitan when she came to an article about reasons why some women don't meet Mr. Right. She immediately turned to Rogue, whom she considered to be her Partner in Crime.  
  
"Hey Rogue, do you, like, wanna know why we're completely single?"  
  
"Cause the only guys interested in us are either blue, insane swamp rats or a bad pun?"  
  
"No silly, it's cause we don't go anywhere, we're, like, always either in school or at home. But we can change that by actually surpassing the roadblocks that stop us from meeting Mr. Right!" Rogue gave her a sad look.  
  
"Do you have to live religiously by that stupid magazine?"  
  
"It's not stupid, it's very informative." Kitty indignantly nodded her head.  
  
"Fine, let's surpass these 'roadblocks'. What do we gotta do first?" Kitty giggled happily and went to sit by Rogue.  
  
"Well first we have to realize that men won't fall at our feet if we don't try to find them. So we have to get out of our comfort zones, meaning it's time to get out of this house."  
  
"And where are we supposed to go?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, Duncan is, like, going to have a party and we're invited."  
  
"Ya mean Jean's friends are invited, he wouldn't do it personally. Anyway doesn't matter cause ah ain't goin' to some stupid jock party."  
  
"Ah come on Rogue, pretty please." Kitty went on her knees leaving her magazine on the bed. "we need to make a change, and if you don't like it, we'll, like, leave really really fast! I promise, please!" Rogue groaned and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Fine," she ignored Kitty's squeal. "But as soon as ah hear someone say something stupid, ahm leavin' with or without you."  
  
"So what you gonna wear?" Kitty had already begun to mess up the room by throwing all of her clothes over her shoulders, trying to find the most mature and scandalous outfit she owned.  
  
"What ahm wearin' now." Kitty turned around and gave her a serious look.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She walked towards Rogue menacingly and Rogue began to slide off the bed.  
  
***  
  
"Ah swear ah hate you, valley girl." Rogue tried to stretch out the tight purple dress that now covered, or tried to cover her body. It barely passed her mid thighs and her sheer black stocking hid little. She had on tall boots and her opera gloves to cover the space were her short sleeves stopped. Her hair had been gathered up into a bun with only her banged streaks coming out since they were too short to keep slicked back. Kitty giggled.  
  
She comfortably wore a short navy blue skirt with a light blue tank top and strapped sandals. Her hair left loose and wavy. Rogue envied how calm Kitty looked despite her skimpy clothes.  
  
"Just relax Rogue, we're gonna have fun." They walked through the open door and Kitty began dancing with whatever guy was near her, he checked her out and enthusiastically began moving along with her, leaving the girl he was dancing with before to fend for herself. Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to find someplace remotely quiet to relax. She managed to find a semblance of peace in the recreation room, next to the bathroom. Her peace was broken when Scott walked in and threw himself next to her. He looked rather annoyed.  
  
"I have no idea why I agree to come to these stupid parties." Scott mumbled to her. He was vaguely surprised to see her there but he was too into his own problems to wonder why.  
  
"Well, you're the one who wants little Miss Jean to fall at your feet. So ah guess its okay ta say it's your own fault you're here." Scott glared at her.  
  
"Well it would make it a lot easier, if she would just get with me, why would she want Duncan anyway?"  
  
"Cause he's tall, a natural blond and captain of the football team, while you're tall, and skinny and stiffer than a guy at hooters."  
  
"Thanks for the analogy."  
  
"You're welcome." Rogue leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling slightly more comfortable since he was there. Scott just stared out the huge bay window in his own thoughts wondering why Jean wouldn't want him. "Ya know, why don't you just tell her flat out how ya feel, it makes life easier than having to see you wallow in pity, it's disgusting."  
  
Rogue got up and left Scott in the room alone, he glared at her back and wondered why she was so cynical all the time.  
  
"And she wonders why she doesn't have a man," he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Kitty chatted with a lot of different guys and found that they either didn't look her in the eye or they were to busy trying to get her to drink some unnamed beverage. She declined and began to find Rogue; the party was lame when people were either trying to get you to sleep with them sober or drunk. She only managed to find Scott who promised to wait for her and Rogue.  
  
She managed to find Rogue in a competition with one of the jocks to see who can take the most shots without fainting. The jock was already drunk to high heaven, while Rogue was just as drunk but was better able to handle her liquor if not as much. Kitty laughed and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ah ain't finished sugah, ah still got a few more ta go." Rogue's accent was thicker than usual but her natural drawl covered her slurs. She managed to drag her to Scott's car where Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sound kiss on his cheek. "Ya should drop Jean into Duncan's lap and get with me sugah; ahm sure ah can give ya some good ol' southern comfort."  
  
Scott began to blush and drive away. He was glad to be home because the constant innuendoes and comments Rogue had been saying to him were making him redder than the color he saw through his glasses. Kitty on the other hand, found it quite amusing and cheered Rogue on.  
  
Luckily for Scott Rogue forgot about what happened that night when she woke up the next morning, but Kitty just took advantage of it by repeating word for word on what she said to embarrass their fearless leader.  
  
***  
  
"Ah can't believe ah said that! Oh my goodness!" Rogue was blushing a shade darker than Scott had ended up the night before. She couldn't believe she had such a vulgar mind when she was drunk. Kitty giggled.  
  
"So are we still going to try the other ways?" Despite Rogue's embarrassment at the beginning of the party, the jock she had challenged to a match had been fun to talk to, so she figured trying to next part wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"K, ahm in, what's next?"  
  
"Well, it, like, says that we have to drop the ultra high standards we have. So why don't we, like, make a list of what we want in a guy and cross out what's unimportant." They sat in their own beds with a sheet of paper each and a pen, in ten minutes they were finished. "K, you read first." Rogue read from her list.  
  
"Here it is. Number 1: tall, 2: good lookin', 3: smart, 4: funny, 5: kind, 6: not care that ah can't touch him or he'll die." She looked up from her list, "That's all ah had; now you're turn."  
  
"K, number 1: tall, 2: cute, 3: nice, 4: gorgeous, 5: strong, 6: sexy, 7: smart." And the list went on and on with different synonyms to the words cute. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah don't think it's me with the high standards Kitty. So what should we do?" Kitty thought about a way that they could drop their standards.  
  
"How about we go the mall tomorrow and we go out with the first guys that ask us out, than we have no chance of screwing this over!" Rogue gave her a skeptical look. "ah come on Rogue, every time we go to the mall, we always get asked out by the cuties tomorrow won't be any different." Rogue sighed in defeat.  
  
Kitty couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
***  
  
"So hey sugar dumpling wanna go out with me tonight yo?" Rogue and Kitty stopped were they were walking and gulped, afraid to find out who the voice was talking to. "Come on Kitty cat, what's up?" Kitty groaned as Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Toad hopped in front of them and blocked Kitty's way.  
  
"I don't think so-." A glare from Rogue stopped her mid insult. "Yeah, sure, like what time?" Todd looked up at the heavens and saw the angels begin to descend singing hallelujah at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Great, meet me at McDonalds in twenty minutes, I gotta buy some breath mints, hint hint!" Toad hopped away and Kitty just stood there looking as green as the slime Toad spit out. Rogue was so busy laughing that she didn't realize she was being tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the youngest mutant.  
  
"Um hey Rogue," She heard giggling in the background and saw three of Jamie's friends laughing in the corner. Jamie's face was red and his voice shy. Oh please no, God no! She was afraid of what would come out next. "Would you, like, you know, go out with me?"  
  
Kitty was knocked out of her reverie and she tried hard to hold back the laughter filling her lungs.  
  
"Um, yeah sure kid." Jamie's face beamed at Rogues high pitched reply. He ran back to his friends and they each gave him a one dollar bill. He came up to Rogue, Kitty laughing helplessly.  
  
"So where you wanna eat?" He asked.  
  
"How about McDonalds?" She asked.  
  
"Cool, I have just enough for a happy meal." He began to walk towards the other side of the mall counting his dollar bills with Kitty and Rogue walking behind him.  
  
"Guess you're, like, going Dutch, huh?" Rogue glared at Kitty. Toad arrived a little while later and entertained them with endless stories of the brotherhood domain. They all had a fun time neither Rogue nor Kitty paying attention to the time. They finally parted ways when it was twenty minutes before Jamie's curfew.  
  
"Thanks Toad, ah believe ah had a great time." Rogue grabbed Jamie's hand and they walked out of the restaurant to wait for Kitty outside. They saw her awkwardly kiss Toad on the cheek goodbye and leave, declining an offer to another date.  
  
"We're, like, not trying that again." Kitty said as they walked home.  
  
"Are we gonna continue this nonsense?" Rogue asked. Kitty thought about.  
  
"Sure, I don't, like, remember the next ones but we might as well finish it." They walked home preparing themselves for the worst.  
  
"Go Pokemon Go!" Jamie pretended to twist his hat backwards and throw the toy Pikachu he had gotten from McDonalds.  
  
***  
  
"The next one is that we should try is to get out of our social 'rut' which means that we can't just stay here and only know the X boys. It says to try Blind dates." Kitty said.  
  
"And who do we know that can set us up?" Rogue asked. Kitty thought about it.  
  
"How about Tabitha? She knows some cute guys." Rogue agreed, and they gave Tabitha a phone call who told them to be ready the next night to party in the town. She sounded more excited than they did. They agreed to meet her at the brotherhood house were they would meet their blind dates.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Tabitha said as she opened the front door. "Come on in, your dates will be down in a sec."  
  
"Down?" They both questioned simultaneously. They turned to see two figures walk down the stairs, their faces clearly visible, they both inwardly groaned.  
  
"So-which-one-is-mine?" Pietro asked. He sounded excited as usual and downed some pixie dust into his mouth. He looked leeringly at Rogue.  
  
"Kitty," Tabitha said simply. Pietro looked at Kitty weird. He shrugged his shoulders and went to stand beside Kitty handing her a white rose that she found disgustingly sweet. Lance awkwardly went to Rogue and lifted his hand up for a high five, which she stared at and immediately walked past him to wait outside. He shrugged as well and followed her. They climbed into Lance's jeep and began a quiet ride to a restaurant Tabitha had reserved for them. She found it quite convenient that she found Mystiques credit card under her bed.  
  
They entered the restaurant, Pietro talking nonstop, a mile a minute. Lance and Rogue kept to themselves as Kitty giggled at every other thing Pietro said. Pietro's head began to grow the more he saw Kitty's interest in the rapid nonsense he was saying.  
  
"Ya wanna leave?" Rogue said quietly to Lance, who nodded. They quietly stepped away from the table, not that they were noticed, and went outside trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"So, how has life in the institute been goin'?" Lance asked Rogue, she shrugged and commented honestly.  
  
"Not bad actually. I don't talk to the others much, just Kitty and Kurt and sometimes Scott." They walked silently and stopped in front of a barber shop, or anyway Rogue stopped and Lance followed. "Why haven't ya cut your hair like ya told me ya wanted to do?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "Don't know." They continued to walk.  
  
"Ya know you should go for it. Ah never really liked your hair."  
  
"No one else has either." They stayed quiet and didn't say much, never really having ever spoken before but accustomed to the quietness of just being near each other like they had been at the brotherhood house.  
  
Meanwhile back in the restaurant, Pietro was continuing in his praise of Kitty's beauty. "And-I've-never-seen-eyes-the-shade-of-blues-yours-are. It's-like-a-periwinkle-flower-growing-in-the-midst-of-purple-heather." Kitty soaked it all in until her head reached the level of bigness that Pietro had already surpassed. They were finished with their meal by the time they saw Lance and Rogue waving at them from outside.  
  
"Well bye," Rogue walked away from Lance without a backward glance. He did it as well walking towards his jeep, neither one insulted by the others behavior. Pietro and Kitty on the other hand were giving each other a thorough good bye and had to be parted from each other and dragged away by their friendly counterparts.  
  
"Wow, that was, like, the coolest date."  
  
"You're only sayin' that cause the last one was with Toad." Rogue just wanted to go home and lie in her comfortable bed. She definitely could wait until their next mission of finding Mr. Right.  
  
***  
  
"All right the fourth one has to do with having your man, like, compete with your friend's guy, so that has nothing to do with us. The last one says 'you're trying too hard'. Meaning we finished our quest so let's chill, and see if they really do fall on our laps." Kitty said the next afternoon.  
  
"Well, that's contradictin'." Rogue responded. They spent the rest of the afternoon leisurely sitting around and not doing anything in particular. They painted each others nails, Kitty wearing gloves, fixed a bowl of popcorn and ate while they watched 'Snow white' on the Disney channel, sighing at all the right times.  
  
"So how long, do you, like, think we have to wait till we find the right guy?"  
  
"Ah don't know, maybe they're right under our noses. Though ah wouldn't complain if ah was single and livin' with seven lil' men." Kitty laughed. A knock on their door pulled them out of their thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Scott and Kurt walked in plopping themselves on Rogue's and Kitty's bed.  
  
"Vhat are you vatching?"  
  
"Right now, like, Snow White." The guys shrugged and snuggled under the covers, while Rogue and Kitty stared at them. They sighed and sat back continuing watching the movie, their thoughts still lingering on where their man could be.  
  
Someday my Prince will come.  
  
************************************************************************* Should I do a follow up on this one? All my girly magazines have some cool articles and perhaps they'll find some romance along the way, if the reviewers who review want it! Let me know ya'll! 


	2. I Pretend, You Pretend, We all Pretend, ...

I do not own any of the X men, nor anything else that we all know existed previous to the insertion of my fan fiction. ****************************************************************************  
  
Scott and Kurt bumped into Jean after having exited Rogue and Kitty's room, Kurt continued on while Scott stayed behind. "Um, hey Jean."  
  
"Hi Scott." Jean tried to go to her room but his hand stopped her.  
  
"How was your date with Duncan?" Jean smiled, it was rare that she got asked that and began to suffocate Scott with the details, and he inwardly grimaced. What had he expected? He managed to half listen to what she was saying and nodded and smiled at the appropriate times.  
  
"Well Jean," He cut her off, "We have an early danger room session tomorrow. Gotta go." He patted her on her back and left leaving Jean to wonder why they had a danger room session on a Sunday morning. She shrugged and went to bed.  
  
Scott yelped when he heard a bamph in the room, sitting on his bed was his fuzzy friend.  
  
"Can't you knock on the door like normal people?"  
  
"Don't be mad cause Jean vas excited about the jockstrap." Scott sat on the bed.  
  
"She cares nothing about me." Kurt nodded in agreement, "remind me not to go to you for comfort." Kurt just shrugged.  
  
"I don't give it if it's not vell deserved."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"How about you make her jealous?"  
  
"With who?" Kurt thought long and hard.  
  
"How about Rogue?" Scott thought about it.  
  
"Will she go along with it?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
***  
  
"No!" Rogue attempted to slam the door in Scott's face, but he left his foot between the door and its frame.  
  
"Come on please Rogue, I need your help." Scott had been begging Rogue to be his 'girlfriend' for a week, he even offered to pay her five bucks an hour and she still refused. "Please!" Rogue stood by the door her arms crossed wondering why this week she had been behaving like such a softy.  
  
"Ah swear ahm gettin' worst than Logan." Scott smiled and clapped his hands gleefully, than began coughing in a manly way when Rogue's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Thanks Rogue." He turned around and went to his room. Rogue closed the door behind her and sat on her bed.  
  
"Why are you gonna help him?" Kitty asked. While Rogue constantly put herself on the line for Kitty it was rare she would do so for any other member of the X men aside from Kurt.  
  
"Ah don't know." She laid back and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"You so like him."  
  
"No ah don't!" Rogue turned over and tried to cover her head, just to have it phased off of her.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"At least ah don't like hairy men!"  
  
"Hey! Kurt's fuzzy not hairy, and I don't like him!"  
  
"Ah was talkin' 'bout Logan, let me find out ya have a guilty conscience." Kitty hit Rogue with a pillow, and Rogue started to laugh. Kitty than went to her bed and they fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"So she said 'Ah don't thahnk it's a good ahdea Scott sugah!'" Scott's voice rose into an exaggerated southern voice. "Right? And all I had to do was smile and that girl melted into my arms and said, 'oh yes Scott, yes!'" Kurt was crying on Scott's bed, listening to Scott's rendition of his conversation with Rogue, Kurt didn't believe a word of it, but was being well entertained.  
  
"I vish I vas there!" Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes. "Vhat about Kitty?"  
  
"I forgot about her, I don't get them really. Kitty and Rogue are so different, ya know? But they're inseparable." Kurt nodded in agreement. "Hey you can come with us on our 'dates'." Scott made the quote unquote sign.  
  
"Sure, I got your back mein freund. And now it's time for moi to get his beauty sleep. 'Night." Kurt teleported to his own room and Scott lay down on his bed intending to sleep. He blissfully fell into a dream of Jean and Rogue having a mud fight. The smile on his face lasted all night long.  
  
***  
  
Scott seemed to float into the dining area and glide across the room. To everyone he looked like a man in love, to Rogue he looked pathetic.  
  
"Hello my southern princess." He leaned over and kissed Rogue's cheek, it took all her willpower not to barf in his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jean's shocked face and quickly blocked her mind while smiling sweetly up at Scott.  
  
"Hey sugah." She said calmly, her voice dripping with honey.  
  
*Hey Kitty what's up with Scott and Rogue* Kitty looked at Jean who sent the mental message and quickly blocked out any prying thoughts.  
  
*Um, nothing. He, like, asked her out last night.* She suddenly became enraptured by her bowl of cornflakes and quietly watched Jeans face as Scott sat down beside her, staring at Rogue with an adoring look on his face. Rogue rolled her eyes helplessly.  
  
"Hey Kitty," Kitty turned her head towards Kurt. "Vant to go to a picnic today?" Kitty looked at him in question. He had never invited her anywhere and it hit her weird. When she felt a pinch on her butt she yelped and pinched his tail which had done the cruel deed.  
  
"Okay!" She didn't understand why he had asked her to go but immediately agreed when his tail came dangerously close to her bum again. Her pink mouth shaped into a silent 'oh' when Scott spoke to Rogue again.  
  
"Would you like to join them Rogue?" If looks could kill, Scott would have a hole in his forehead as well as the wall behind him.  
  
"Sure Scott, that would be nice," Rogue said through clenched teeth. She wouldn't have minded if he wouldn't have begun the farce in front of everyone in the room. She continued to eat her food and ignored him for the rest of breakfast. She suspiciously heard snickering from Logan who was hidden behind his paper; the man didn't miss a thing.  
  
She got up to leave the table and almost screamed when Scott ran by her side and grabbed her elbow. Everyone just stared at them weirdly and tried their best to ignore them except for Jean who looked slightly irritated. When they reached her room she turned and pointed her finger to his nose.  
  
"Ah swear ahma kill you Scott! You didn't have ta go that far!" Scott smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you too honey buns." She stared at him in shock as he walked away only to turn around and see Jean look at her and quickly enter her room.  
  
"Oh gees!" Rogue entered her own room and locked the door behind her, trying to figure out what she could wear without killing some body and keeping cool at the same time. She settled on a fishnet light blue top with a navy blue tank top and a pair of dark blue stretch jeans. She pulled her short hair into a pony tail and just swiped on lip gloss. Kitty bounced in wearing a pair of denim shorts and a bikini top.  
  
"And why are you wearing that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, I decided that if I'm gonna pretend I'm, like, dating fuzzy I'ma do it con gusto." Kitty winked at Rogue and pulled on her sneakers. Rogue sighed and began her descent down the stairs, ignoring the fact that her friend was half naked.  
  
She walked in to find Scott and Jean arguing in a corner while Kurt was watching them from the ceiling unnoticed and grinning like a fool.  
  
"Ahem," Scott looked at her and his face beamed, the frown immediately wiping off of his face, he practically ran towards her and grabbed her arms, kissing her on the cheek quickly. Jean threw her a dirty look and made a comment sounding suspiciously like 'overdressed man stealer'. Scott grinned at her and winked. She found herself unintentionally smiling back. Kurt teleported down and looked at Kitty appreciatively.  
  
"I guess your vish vas granted." He said to Kitty. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What wish?"  
  
"The one vere you asked that you be able to fill your next bra." Kitty smacked him upside his head and walked away not really angry but knowing that it would get to Kurt if she ignored him for a little while.  
  
"They so like each other." Scott said to Rogue.  
  
"Please, one Kitty is enough." She said towards his choice of words. Scott laughed and wrapped his arm around her; they walked towards his car already occupied by a supposedly angry Kitty and Kurt, who was begging for her forgiveness. "Pathetic." Rogue said Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
**  
  
"So then Scott goes 'you von't ever understand real love that is vhat me and Rogue have'. And Jean says 'how can you love her?' and Scott says 'Just look at her' and Jean says 'exactly'." All three except Rogue were laughing at the comment; Rogue just thought the whole thing was ridiculous, not offended at all.  
  
"Ah think ahma raise the price to ten dollars an hour." Kurt and Kitty began to laugh while Scott blushed slightly, he hadn't meant to complicate things by being overtly romantic but it seemed to be easier than acting like the usual stiff guy who always stayed at arms length, which reminded him.  
  
"How dare you say I'm stiffer than a guy at hooters?" Rogue blushed at the memory that Kitty had reinstalled in her head. She hadn't meant to allow something like that to slip out, Kurt laughed harder.  
  
"It wasn't me." Was all she knew to say.  
  
"It vas the liquor talking sis. Now ve know you can't hold a candle to the fuzzy dude." She turned around and whacked him on the head. Kitty leaned her head back and laughed. They spoke amicably about everything and anything and had a great time at the park, stuffing them selves and relaxing until they felt less full and ready to play.  
  
"How about some touch football?" Scott asked and winked at Rogue who began to blush profoundly. Scott is not a flirt, she repeated to herself but all in vain, he had been making more comments towards her without a thought on the other two people. Scott couldn't understand why he was feeling so relaxed. It just fit him perfectly at the moment. Rogue smiled at him, two can play that game.  
  
"Sure sugah, as long as ahm the one doing the touchin'." Kurt and Kitty stood back and watched as the other two fooled around, cheering their own genders on. Eventually they changed sides and both began to cheer Rogue on who was losing sadly. Scott tackled her and knocked her onto the floor; she tried to wiggle out but only managed to get them both in an uncomfortable position.  
  
"I've always liked being the one on top, makes me feel manly." Rogue giggled at Scott's audacity.  
  
"Sugah with that attitude there'll never be anybody under you." With that she stuck her knee against his chest and shoved hard. He gasped and fell back. "Scott? Scott are you all right?" Rogue got up and leaned over Scott's face, touching it with her gloved hands, when she saw his lips pursed she smacked his chest and yelled loudly into his ear. Scott grabbed her and rolled over with him on top again and began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
Kurt and Kitty watched from the sidelines as they ate the remainder of their meal.  
  
"They so like each other." Kitty said to Kurt.  
  
"Like, for sure." That got him his own smack. Kurt laughed and Kitty snuggled closer, finding warmth against his hologram chest. Kurt's stomach got full of butterflies and he tensed slightly.  
  
"Hey Kurt you're all right?" Kurt looked at Kitty and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired." Kitty smiled and leaned back into him. He's such a cool guy, he'd be the perfect boyfriend, she thought, never once considering that he might be hers.  
  
***  
  
All four entered the house early evening still laughing and smiling except for Kitty who was sleepily leaning into Kurt's side.  
  
"I think I'll take our kitten to bed," he teleported away, leaving Rogue and Scott yawning in the living room.  
  
"I'm not really all that tired." Scott said, as he yawned. He didn't want the night to end and hoped that Rogue felt the same way. He didn't feel like feeling stupid after such a great day.  
  
"Neither am ah." They looked at each other and than around the room. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure, meet you down in ten." They walked up together, dreading the short separation. They didn't notice Jean waiting for them in the living room, she followed them upstairs and got filled with disgust, she had never felt so jealous and did not plan to lose Scott to an untouchable kid. She began her plans on breaking up this façade.  
  
***  
  
"Hello everybody!" Everyone looked up to smile at Jean but their mouths fell open when they saw who had walked in behind her. "Duncan will be joining us for lunch today."  
  
Rogue immediately looked up at Scott who didn't seem the least bit caring towards the presence of his rival. Logan on the other hand looked ready to commit murder when he had to sheath his claws with a hot dog still stuck on them. Scott got up when Jean came near to him and gathered his plate grabbing Rogue's as well since she was done. She got up and silently followed him out of the kitchen. Everyone stared at them tensely and inside Jean burned seeing that her plan wouldn't work since Scott wasn't there to witness her 'flirting' with Duncan.  
  
Rogue grabbed Scotts arm as soon as they stepped outside, he calmly tuned around.  
  
"Are you all right?" Scott smiled at her; he didn't look a bit phased by the situation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's weird, I just didn't care." Rogue smiled sensing the honesty behind his words. He needs a girl who won't keep stringing him along, she thought. Not even thinking about her self. She didn't believe she would be good enough for anybody and therefore the cause of her naivety. "You wanna go to the movies later on?"  
  
"Sure, want me ta tell Kitty and Kurt?"  
  
"Nah! We'll go alone." He smiled at her and they separated, doing their own thing until the evening came. They met in the lobby and Scott pulled on his baseball cap as he checked for his wallet. Jean came through the library with Duncan following behind her, looking like a pathetic puppy. She immediately grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh Hi Scott, how are you?" Jean asked sweetly ignoring Rogue.  
  
"Perfectly fine. Gotta go." He grabbed Rogue's hand and almost ran out of there, thinking that Jean was a sad sight. They climbed into his car and drove away.  
  
In the car Rogue thought how sad it was that it was all fun and games. Scott wondered what he had seen in Jean. They're minds drifted on each other and they began pointless fantasies in their minds, convincing themselves that fantasies wouldn't hurt anybody.  
  
***  
  
"I, like, can't believe they left us like that."  
  
"Flat leavers!" Kurt shouted. He had just learned that phrase when Kitty announced that Rogue and Scott were out on a 'date'.  
  
"I mean why would they want to be alone?" Kurt chuckled.  
  
"Oh Kitty, my love, you are so naïve. Vhy do YOU think they vant to be alone?" Kitty thought for a moment and began to blush.  
  
"Oh no! Rogue and Scott? That is so not happening!" Kurt shrugged and wondered how girls can be so dense. "Do you think?"  
  
"I don't think, I know." Kitty blew air out of her mouth roughly and stared ahead wide eyed.  
  
"Jean isn't going to like this."  
  
"Her fault!" Kurt stated. She looked over to him and watched him as he rolled off the bed and land on the floor in a crouching position. "Vant to play tag?" Kitty giggled and slowly back away.  
  
"What does the winner get Fuzzy boy?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Anything they please." Kitty laughed loudly and ran out the room, phasing through the door. Kurt realized how dumb it was since he couldn't do much but teleport and he wouldn't be able to know where she was if she would be phasing through things. "Ah man!" He ran out after her.  
  
***  
  
One moment of the night had taken them by surprise, when Scott had grabbed Rogue's hand with no need to keep up the charade. She grew slightly afraid because this was only supposed to be a job and was turning out to be more than she had expected. She tried to relax and pretend that Kurt and Kitty were near, but nothing was able to keep her mind off the warmth of his large calloused hands.  
  
Neither chose to acknowledge it and they walked to the car holding hands, separating only because they couldn't get into it any other way. Scott gulped and thought to himself what he had done. He didn't know what was taking over him. They walked into the house together and found Jean and Duncan on the couch, averting their eyes from the disgusting sight of them kissing.  
  
"Remind me ta take a shower." Rogue said.  
  
"Give me two minutes and I'll join you." Rogue slapped Scott lightly and walked away with a humph. Scott just laughed and whistled to his room. He had never felt so happy in his life.  
  
Rogue closed the door and leaned against it sighing loudly.  
  
"I see someone had a great time." She turned her head towards Kitty who had a grin on her face.  
  
"Shut up, Kit Kat!" Rogue walked over to her bed and began to undress. In the middle of the process she let out a long, high pitched scream. Kitty just laughed.  
  
"You're in it deep." Rogue fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Kitty watched her face. I hope this works out, she thought.  
  
In the meantime, Scott was hearing something similar from Kurt.  
  
"Oh man, she's got you vhipped!" Scott growled and lunged at Kurt who teleported to the other side of the room, laughing.  
  
"Look this is just pretend."  
  
"Do you still care about Jean?" Scott looked away unable to lie to his close friend.  
  
"Nah man, I don't know. She just seemed to fade away as-." He couldn't finish his sentence so Kurt did it for him.  
  
"As Rogue came into the picture." Scott nodded. "Vell that happens, nobody told you to fall in love vith your pretend girlfriend."  
  
"Don't go there man." Kurt teleported before the pillow hit his face. "Don't go there."  
  
***  
  
The next day Scott and Kitty were waiting downstairs until Kurt and Rogue decided to show up for their next 'date'. Kitty was filling Scott in on her latest escapade with Rogue on finding Mr. Right.  
  
"You, like, have no idea on how hard it is to find someone who could fit you perfectly." She said. It's not hard at all, Scott thought. He immediately regretted it; things were getting complicated fast.  
  
***  
  
"Ah want you to stop Kurt; you're beginnin' to sound as ridiculous as Kitty!" Kurt had been harassing her for ten minutes about her feelings for Scott. "Ah do not like him nor does he like me. He likes Jean."  
  
"That's bull, he cares about you. He told me yesterday that he didn't like Jean anymore."  
  
"Well, that goes to show you he's fickle."  
  
"Fickle vhere? He's liked Jean for a long time, and his feelings didn't suddenly change either. Come on Rogue, don't be stupid." He sighed when she threw him a dirty look and left the room, he would have to deal with Scott along with Kitty's help, because Rogue wasn't going to budge, Scott would be much easier.  
  
He ran downstairs and threw himself on the couch, shaking his head slightly at Kitty who immediately understood, they would have to work on Scott now. This would be easy.  
  
***  
  
"Are you crazy? Rogue is like, my little sister." Kurt and Kitty rolled their eyes and asked for divine intervention.  
  
"You're an idiot and you know what? So is Rogue, neither one of you can, like, admit to a good thing."  
  
"Ja! You've been happier than I've ever seen you." Scott put his head in his hands, they just couldn't understand that it would never work out; Rogue and him were too different. She wouldn't get along with his friends and she had no friends but Kitty and Kurt that he could get along with. As he began to think on the negatives, he blinked, twice. The negatives were a small list, basically non existent. He had no reason to not want to get with her, but he was afraid.  
  
Rogue walked in and saw the serious expressions on their faces. Scott looked at her and immediately smiled, his worries lessening. He walked over to her and took her hand; she smiled at him and watched as Kitty and Kurt followed, she could have sworn they were growling at her.  
  
Rogue and Scott couldn't pay attention to the movie; Kurt and Kitty on the other hand were enjoying it immensely.  
  
"Scott," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered back. His neck heated up and he felt the small hairs rise. His heart began to flutter quickly and he gulped in nervousness.  
  
"Nothing," Rogue looked back at the movie trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She hadn't known what she was going to say, and she forced herself to relax, Scott just sadly stared ahead, things were not going to be easy, not at all.  
  
Kurt and Kitty were laughing by the time they got outside, but the look on Scott and Rogue's depressed faces made them angry.  
  
"You guys are, like, so pathetic. Why don't you just get over it and tell each other how you feel."  
  
"Yeah!" Was all Kurt could put in since he was still stuffing his face with popcorn.  
  
"Come on Kurt, let's go." Kitty grabbed Kurt's greasy hand and they teleported out of there. Scott and Rogue staring at the smoky spot were their friends had been. They felt trapped and afraid.  
  
"Uh, Rogue, I think I should tell you something," Rogue prepared herself for the worst, Scott grabbed her chin. "When I came into this, it was only to get Jean back. I didn't intend things to get to the point they're at now. I didn't mean to have you fall for me." Rogue snatched her chin away from his hand.  
  
"You crack sniffin' pig, why would ah ever fall for someone like you." She turned to walk away but Scott grabbed her arm, not listening to a word she had been saying since he realized how egotistical he had sounded.  
  
"And I didn't mean to fall for you, but right now, I wouldn't change it for the world. You're too special to me. I've never had as much fun as I've had with you, you've changed me." Rogue looked up and smiled at him, the anger and shame at having given her heart disappearing with every precious word that came out of his mouth. "I like you, Rogue, a lot."  
  
He leaned down and kissed Rogue on the mouth, soft and sweet. He pulled back and smiled at the familiarity of the kiss, as if they'd been doing it forever. They looked up at the trees when they heard a faint giggle on the branches. Kurt and Kitty waved at them, they waved back. Scott leaned down to his lips to her ear.  
  
"So what do you think of playing match maker?" Rogue smiled. He kissed her on her ear and they walked towards the car, leaving Kurt and Kitty to fumble out of the tree.  
  
**************************************************************************** * I forgot about Kitty and Kurt, if you guys want I'll make the next part on their own romance. Until than, Au Revoir! 


	3. Mr Wrong

I don't own any of the X Men or anything else that seems familiar to you. To comment on Rogue and Scott's kiss, it was fast, I'll remember to elaborate on any future stories. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kurt and Kitty sat at the kitchen table wondering what the heck they had been thinking when they decided to help Rogue and Scott get together. They were all eating breakfast but Rogue and Scott seemed to think that everyone found it as sweet as they did when they fed each other.  
  
"I think I'm going to barf." Kurt got up. "Vant to valk to school today?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Kitty left the kitchen table and went to her bedroom to grab her book bag. Kurt was downstairs waiting for her by the time she phased through the ceiling. "Can they, like, be any grosser?" Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "You have to admit it's cute though." Kitty sighed.  
  
"Vhat's vrong vith you?"  
  
"I don't know it's just that I, like, get lonely sometimes ya know? When we were pretending to be together, it felt nice. Sometimes I feel like it's never gonna happen to me." Kurt smiled at her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh come on! How can no one vant to be vith you?" Kitty snorted.  
  
"That's an easy question. I'm, like, nerdy and so unpopular." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're insane, Katze." They walked the rest of the way talking about random things, like they always did. They found comfort in each others friendship. They finally got to school and had to separate to go to their classes. "Meet me outside for lunch."  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him and he went into his class. He spent most of the morning thinking about what she had said.  
  
How can no one like her? He thought. He laughed to himself at the idiotic statement she had made.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, Kurt! You so won't believe it!" Kurt looked up and smiled as he gazed into the flushing cheeks that belonged to Kitty. "Aaron asked me out today after Biology."  
  
"Aaron?" Kurt asked. Aaron was one of the drama club students. He had eyed Kitty a couple of times but never made a move.  
  
"Yup, and you won't believe why he never, like, asked me out before! He said that he thought we were going out." Kitty started to laugh and Kurt laughed along with her, than he stopped.  
  
"Hey vhats so funny about that?" His face had a look of mock indignation.  
  
"Nothing of course, you know I'd, like, choose you over Aaron, any day." Kitty gave him a suggestive wink and Kurt growled pouncing on her and tickling her in the ribs. Kitty laughed helplessly loving the way he made her feel. It was good to have a friend like him.  
  
Kitty yawned and decided to take a nap since they had twenty minutes left before their afternoon classes. Kurt brushed his fingers through her hair and remembered how much fun the last week had been. He looked at her and thought about the butterflies in his stomach. That alvays happens around pretty girls, he said to himself. He woke her up in time for class and promised to meet her after school. They went their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
"Vhere is Kitty!" Kurt ran inside and asked Scott and Rogue who were sitting on the couch. He had waited almost two hours for Kitty after school and the fear that creeped into him when she hadn't met him was overpowering.  
  
"She's upstairs." Kurt teleported up to the room Kitty shared with Rogue and found Kitty laying down on the bed with her back to him.  
  
"Kitty are you okay?" Kurt reached out to her.  
  
"Like, hold on okay?" Kitty turned around and saw Kurt standing there. "Kurt, oh my God! I'm so sorry! Aaron offered me a ride and I forgot about meeting you." Kurt had nothing to say to that; the hurt he felt didn't allow him to say much.  
  
"Okay." Kurt teleported away, Kitty just continued talking on the phone forgetting the incident that had just occurred. Kurt spent the afternoon doing his homework. It wasn't that he was jealous of the new guy. It was just the fact that she had forgotten all about him two minutes after she had a new guy in her life.  
  
"Hey Kurt, wanna watch a movie tonight?" Kurt's face brightened when Kitty phased her head through the door and asked him that question.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"All right, I'll, like, bring home a DVD after my date with Aaron, and I'll tell you all about it!" Kurt's smiled stayed in place, managing to keep the strain to a minimum.  
  
"Sure Kitty." Kitty smiled and left. Kurt stared at the door that she went through and wondered if he'd ever get used to sharing Kitty's time with another guy. It had barely been a few hours and he was already not liking it.  
  
***  
  
Scott and Rogue sat in the living room staring at Kurt who was staring at the clock. At exactly ten thirty he got up and opened the door. A bouncing Kitty walked in.  
  
"You are so not gonna believe this. He like asked me to go with him to the dance this Friday." Scott and Rogue looked at each other than at Kurt. They had assumed Kitty and Kurt would follow them and get themselves together but apparently fate wanted to complicate things by making the whole Kurt and Kitty thing a love triangle.  
  
"That's cool, I vas planning on asking Amanda to the dance. (a/n: this is au so we'll just use her to make things interesting.)" Kitty smiled.  
  
"She's cool; I spoke to her before on our way to class. We can, like, go together all four of us, since Scott and Rogue weren't planning on giving us a ride." She gave them a mock glare and than turned to Kurt. "I brought Bridget Jone's Diary!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, it was my turn to pick it out this week anyway!"  
  
"Fine, ve'll go the rec room since Scott and Rogue already stole our spot on the couch." That gained them another glare, this time by both Kitty and Kurt. Rogue and Scott watched as their friends made their way to the other room.  
  
"This is not good." Rogue said.  
  
"Why does she want to go with that weird guy anyway?"  
  
"Ah have no idea."  
  
"Should we get involved?"  
  
"Maybe not this time. Ah think they have to work it out themselves." Scott sighed but soon forgot about why when Rogue gave him a 'come hither' look.  
  
***  
  
"That is so romantic!" Kitty said for the hundredth time. Kurt had stopped asking why when she began to say it over again. For the first time since they had begun their movie nights a few months ago he felt uncomfortable in the way they sat. Kitty as usual was leaning against him and playing with the furry hand that was wrapped around her waist.  
  
He leaned into her and smelled her hair, he knew she used Strawberry's and Cream shampoo since he usually went out with her to buy her toiletries. Her scent impacted his sensitive senses greatly. He coughed into his other hand and just breathed in deeply. Kitty looked up at him.  
  
"You're all right Fuzzy?" Kitty asked. No, he thought.  
  
"Yes," he answered. Her favorite part of the film came on; she had stiffened against him as if tensing up for what was to come.  
  
"I like you just as you are." Mark Darcy said to Bridget Jones. Kitty sighed and relaxed again. Kurt sighed; it was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
Kurt had seen little of Kitty as the week passed. Aaron had asked her out almost every night of the week and it was now Friday morning. Kitty had walked arm in arm with Aaron making Kurt feel slightly disgusted. Amanda had agreed to go with him to the dance and he was sort of glad to have her as a date since she knew about his 'situation' and wouldn't feel weird touching his weird shaped hands.  
  
That evening he waited for Kitty downstairs since they were going to meet Amanda and Aaron there. She walked down the stairs and his eyes glowed brighter behind his holographic image. She was wearing a champagne colored knee length slip dress with gold high heels. Around her neck was a gold necklace and on her wrist was the thin gold bracelet with her name etched in script on a thin gold plate that Kurt had given her for her seventeenth birthday.  
  
"You look beautiful." Kitty blushed and managed to not trip. He grabbed her elbow and let her go into the taxi first, having a nice view from behind. "Vell Kitty, I can proudly say that you make up for your lack in the upper department with you're other ass-ets." Kitty punched him hard on the arm while he laughed merrily, feeling slightly more relaxed than he had felt before. This was his friend, his best friend! That would never change.  
  
Aaron whistled as Kitty stepped out of the car and Amanda latched herself onto Kurt's arm. Kitty and Kurt smiled at each other and promised to have at least one dance.  
  
"You look really pretty tonight Kitty," Aaron's voice was deep and baritone like; it reminded Kitty of melted chocolate.  
  
"Thanks, you look good yourself." Aaron pulled her onto the dance floor where they began to sway to the music. She comfortably leaned against his chest and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"If you could change anything you wanted what would it be?" Kitty was surprised at his question.  
  
"Probably my hair, it's, like, too thick. What about you?"  
  
"My nose, I think it's a little big."  
  
"Are you crazy, it like gives you character!" Aaron smiled at her. She was sweet and nice; it would work out just fine. He had had a couple of girlfriends in the past but they hadn't worked out, not understanding his needs. Kitty was more prone to being the type of girlfriend he would want.  
  
Kurt was watching Kitty over Amanda's shoulder. He turned to her and saw her staring at one of the new guys at the school.  
  
"Vhy don't you ask him to dance vith you?" Amanda began to blush; she hadn't meant to be so obvious.  
  
"No, I came with you." Kurt smiled, he really didn't feel like dancing and saw a way out and luckily it would make her happy too.  
  
"Yes go, you only have a few more dances."  
  
"Thanks Kurt, you're the best." Amanda walked towards the guy and asked him, when the guy nodded Kurt smiled and walked over to the bench that held all the wall flowers. He didn't want to admit that he was happy to get her out of his hair but it was true. He had just asked her to the dance so that he wouldn't go alone but he had felt weird most of the night so he was glad to have some down time.  
  
He watched intently as Kitty and Aaron walked off the floor, Kitty looking a little disappointed since he knew she loved to dance more than anything. He decided it wouldn't be a problem to ask her to dance if Aaron didn't want to.  
  
"Hey Kitty you vanna dance vith me?" Kurt asked her, smiling at Aaron. Kitty got up to join him when Aaron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't you think that you danced long enough Kitty?" He gave Kitty a look the made her uncomfortable but she shrugged it off as nothing.  
  
"No, I love to dance." She pulled her arm slightly and his hand let her go. Kurt stared at Aaron and saw the dark look before it disappeared the next. He became slightly wary but decided that Kitty could take care of herself and would back off if she had to.  
  
They began dancing to a slow song and every other song after that, since Aaron hadn't interrupted them they hadn't even realized until they announced that it was going to be the final song. "Hey Kitty, ask Aaron to dance again." Kitty smiled and went over to Aaron who was waiting for her impatiently.  
  
"Hey let's dance." Kitty grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor where they also danced to a slow song. She was smiling and her face was pink with a healthy flush.  
  
"You should know I'm a little jealous of your friend." He said.  
  
"Who Kurt? Oh, come on, there's no reason to be, he's, like, my best friend and nothing more."  
  
"I sure hope so." He pulled her closer to him and looked at Kurt over her shoulder. Kurt was beginning to feel uneasy; the guy's face changed emotion at every passing minute. He decided that he would follow them home, to make sure that nothing happened.  
  
***  
  
Aaron and Kitty didn't notice the young man that teleported behind them all the way to the mansion. They had been quiet for most of the ride, Kitty thinking about how great the dance was and Aaron wondering how to tell her that the rules of being his girl.  
  
"Kitty," She looked at him and smiled. "I really want us to work out and there are a few things that I think we should talk about. I get jealous easily so if you can sort of try not to be so friendly with guys I'd appreciate it." Kitty continued to smile, she knew she was a flirt but she would never disrespect a boyfriend that way so she assured him.  
  
"I'm so not that kind of girl, so, like, don't worry about it. I had a great time tonight." Aaron smiled and tried to kiss on her lips but she turned and he got her cheek instead. "'Night." She hopped out of the car and got into the institute.  
  
Kurt watched Aaron bang the steering wheel and drive away. This did not look good, but as close as he was to Kitty he knew she would tell him he was over reacting so he decided to just keep them in check.  
  
***  
  
By the time the next week had passed Kitty was invited over to Aaron's house to meet his parents on Sunday night. Kitty walked into their house and looked around happily, turns out they were Jewish as well.  
  
"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." Aaron's mother looked a little weary and her eyes seemed to shift back and forth. Kitty moved closer to Aaron and looked at his father. His father looked nervous as well.  
  
Through out the evening they both seemed to do everything that Aaron said, without a fight or an argument. Kitty didn't like his demanding tone but figured if his parents allowed him to slide than it wasn't her business to butt in. The only time she commented on it was when his mom accidentally poured her sprite when she had asked for a coke.  
  
"Mother, didn't she say that she wanted coke?" His voice was menacing and eerie.  
  
"It's like all right Aaron, it isn't that serious." Aaron visibly relaxed but still stared his mother down. His mother took the cup and gave her a glass of sprite. Kitty began to think that being with him wasn't a good idea. He was demanding and irrational and she didn't want to have a control freak as a boyfriend.  
  
When he drove her home she told him how she felt. "Look, I sort of felt uncomfortable, with the way you, like, spoke to your mom. You should respect your parents."  
  
Aaron looked at her and smiled. "You're right. I was a little hard on them, I just was a little nervous, I wanted everything to be perfect ya know?" He smiled at her and held her hand. Kitty surrendered her thoughts on breaking up with him and decided that he was just worried. She kissed him on the cheek and went into the mansion, intending to ask Xavier the next day if she could invite Aaron over to meet her family, as in the X- Men.  
  
But the next day when she came home from school the visitor that greeted her in the professor's office caught her off guard. Mrs. Kipplestein was seated in front of the professor's desk, twitching as she had done at dinner, the Professor's face was grim as well as Logan's who was sitting in a chair at the corner. As soon as Kitty said hello to her, the woman began to cry.  
  
"Please don't tell him I came." Kitty rushed over and put an arm around her shoulder, the professor passed her a tissue.  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
"Aaron, he'd be so angry at me. I had never done this before but you're such a nice girl, and I wouldn't want him to hurt you." Kitty looked up at the professor.  
  
"It seems Kitty that Aaron has a problem. He had participated in anger management and graduated a year ago, but now he is going back to his old ways." Kitty's mouth slightly opened at the news. Mrs. Kipplestein wasn't crying as hard but the sniffles drew Kitty's sympathy.  
  
"I came because I didn't want to see you get hurt. I wanted to warn you off before you got in deeper into the relationship, he managed to scare the other girls into doing what he said and I just didn't want the same thing to happen again. Anyway I have to go, please don't tell him I was here." With that she hurriedly left, not giving anyone time to be able to lead her out of the door.  
  
Kitty slumped into the chair Aaron's mother had been sitting on. She was emotionally exhausted by what she had just heard and didn't know how to react. The professor remained quiet as well, Logan was the first to speak up.  
  
"Look Half-Pint, I'ma make sure nothing' happens to ya. Ya tell that guy ya don't wanna be with him and if that's a problem, I'll handle it." Kitty straightened up.  
  
"It's okay Logan, I can, like, take care of myself. And can you guys not tell Kurt, he wouldn't be happy to know that my boyfriend is an abusive maniac." She joked. She left the office and bumped into Kurt.  
  
"Are you okay Kitty?" Her face was pale, and he was afraid she was sick.  
  
"Yeah I-I'm fine." Kurt didn't believe her lie but decided to let it go.  
  
"You vant to get some ice cream." Kitty sighed in relief.  
  
"Sure Fuzzy." They went to get their jackets and go to the mall. The long quiet walk suited them both and Kitty's heart had almost returned to normal. They sat in the ice cream parlor and shared a banana split.  
  
"Well here, here." Aaron had walked in with two of his friends and a girl with a black eye on his arm. "Hey Kurt, why may I ask are you sitting here with MY girlfriend?"  
  
Kurt looked at Kitty wondering why Aaron had suddenly become so aggressive. Kitty interrupted anything that Kurt was about to stay.  
  
"Um, Aaron I, like, have to talk to you." She got up and grabbed his arm. They went to a booth in the corner and Aaron's friends and the girl sat at his table. He was wary of it all.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl whispered to Kurt. He looked up at her questioningly. "Is that his girlfriend?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Kurt asked. The girl's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"I'm his girl too." Kurt became angry about to get up. "Please don't get up, don't say anything or he'll get mad." The tears threatened to spill down her brown eyes. Kurt felt sorry for her.  
  
"Vhy are you taking this?" One of the guys who looked like a replica of the girl next to him answered for her.  
  
"She's scared. He threatened to kill her and her family if she ever left him."  
  
"And who are you?" He asked the guy.  
  
"Her brother, don't give me that look there isn't much you can do man." The guy looked ashamed of himself and Kurt decided not to press the issue instead he got up and went to Kitty to take her home. By the time he got to her, she was finishing on why she wanted to end their relationship.  
  
"This is just not going to work out." Aaron stared at the napkin he was holding. Suddenly he got up and began to curse at her, spewing vulgar names at her that even the dirtiest mouthed person would never use. His face had turned red and angry in rage and Kitty became afraid. Kurt stepped in though he himself was frightened by the turn the guy had taken, but he wouldn't allow Kitty to get hurt by the maniac.  
  
"Look, she doesn't vant to be vith you so back off." That got up a hard punch to the face, his nose began to bleed and he knew it was broken. Kitty got up and sat Kurt down on the floor, all the anger that entered her caused her fist to fly to Aarons jaw. The fact that he hadn't expected it, made the impact searing and painful. He fell back into the booth and stared at her while blood trickled down the side of his mouth.  
  
"Come on Fuzzy, let's go." At that moment Logan walked in, he didn't pay any mind to the register person who was staring on in shock, not making a move. He grabbed Aaron by the shirt collar and pulled him out of the booth and banged him against the wall.  
  
"I'ma tell you somethin' punk, ya go near my little girl and her friends again and I swear I'll rip you into pieces. That goes for anyone else too. And I best ta find out ya got yourself back into that program or I'ma do worse that just shred ya up." He dropped Aaron on the floor who was shivering with fear and lifted Kurt over his shoulder. Kitty walked out and touched the arm of the girl at the table.  
  
"Get out of it before it's too late." Kitty said. She looked at the girl's brother who was looking ashamed at the table. He had never made a move for his sister because of his fear. But this time, the courage he had seen in the German skinny guy gave him some too. He was naturally bigger than Aaron but for some reason backed off. He grabbed his sister's arm and left the parlor, intending to stop at the police station before going home.  
  
***  
  
Kitty held Kurt in her arms in the back of the van, and thanked Logan for coming to her rescue.  
  
"I've been following ya since you guys left. I was waiting till he came by. It's not that I doubt ya could handle yourself, but it doesn't hurt to be around just in case." Kitty smiled at him and brushed her fingers through Kurt's hair. By the time they got the institute she had managed to get his bleeding nose to stop.  
  
She stayed behind in the living room while Mr. McCoy set his nose back into place. She came down stairs and saw the black and blue between his eyes and the thick white tape covering his nose.  
  
"That's, like, gonna hurt something lovely when you take it off." She sat on the bed and looked into the golden eyes of her dearest friend.  
  
"The pain is vorth it liebe." He took her hand and gallantly kissed it.  
  
"Ah, my knight in shining armor." They sighed simultaneously and burst out into laughter. She was happy to have a friend like him. She laid her head down on his chest and hid her face in his fur, taking in his scent. He ran his fingers through her thick dark hair and realized that he would have done much more than threaten to keep her safe.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** I want to apologize for the seriousness that seemed to come out of no where. My fingers began to type and I didn't even know what I was writing. Please review. They aren't together yet, so I don't know whether or not you would like me to make another fic. It would be much more humorous than this one.  
  
On the side, I would like you all to know that an abusive relationship is harder to get out of when you're deeper in the game. I have seen the pain and suffering as an outside viewer who has seen the devastating turns it's had on the lives of some people close to me. If you need help, call a hotline and get help. 


	4. Through 'Virginity' the Truth is Set Fre...

I do not own the X Men **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kitty received a letter from Mrs. Kipplestein stating that Aaron was enrolled in an anger management facility. She decided to send a post card back but wanted to shut the door to that chapter of her life, as well as the experience.  
  
Regardless of the fact that Aaron was safely away from her, Kurt refused to leave her alone. He walked her to and from every class and even managed to wait for her outside in the hallway when she went to an impromptu bathroom break.  
  
It was grating her nerves. She had yelled at him when he had done that to her in the house a little while after that. She had just come out of the bathroom after a shower and found him sitting on the floor in front of her door playing solitaire, 'guarding' her.  
  
"Will you, like, just leave me alone!" Kurt's face fell.  
  
"I vas just vorried about you."  
  
"I just went into the bathroom!"  
  
"So?" He sounded so forlorn that Kitty gave him a smile and a hug. Kurt smiled while she wasn't facing him.  
  
"Wanna come with me to Amanda's party on Saturday?" She asked and leaned back, her arms still around his neck. "You can, like, be my date."  
  
Kurt smiled and gave her a wink. "As long as you were something like that little dress from the last dance we went to."  
  
Kitty smiled and went to her room, trying to pick out an outfit to wear that weekend. Her mind was quickly distracted when Rogue came in and depressed her with her own lack of clothes.  
  
"Ah have nothin' to wear!" That phrase gave them the initiative to go shopping the next day after school. They had two days till Saturday and intended to use their free time for beautification purposes.  
  
***  
  
Thursday at the mall proved to be exhilarating as they bought their outfits and a whole bunch of girly things. Friday evening they put their feminine knowledge to use and spent the evening ignoring the boys and pampering them selves. They both wore mud masks, cucumbers and avocado concoctions on their faces and hair.  
  
Kitty gave herself a French manicure after painting Rogue's nails a reddish-brown hue. They both sat under hair dryers borrowed from Ororo and Jean and waited while their hair dried.  
  
They plucked their eyebrows and after their hair was completely dry they wrapped it in a dubee and wore bandannas. They still ignored the boys persistent knocking and threatened Kurt with manslaughter if he teleported them in.  
  
Saturday morning was spent in old sweats and make-up less faces. The boys just stared at them weirdly having rarely seen them looking so bummy even around the house. The boys were done twenty minutes before they had to leave.  
  
Scott and Kurt waited downstairs and almost died of heart attacks when their girls walked down the stairs.  
  
Rogue was wearing a short sleeved red see through dress with a red slip underneath and a thigh high slit, a pair of black opera length gloves covered her arms and her legs were covered in thin black stockings. Her hair was piled up on the top of her head with her streaked bangs tucked behind her ear.  
  
To Kurt, Kitty was by far more beautiful. She oozed elegant sensuality. Her dress was a cream silk, with a low cut halter top that clasped at the neck and only a thin band of silk held the side of her dress together leaving the back completely bare, when she twirled around the dress that ended just below her knees swirled around her, caressing her bare legs. His heart jumped when he saw the small of her back. His throat was dry when he spoke.  
  
"You look beautiful Kitty." Scott snickered and Rogue rolled her eyes still waiting for Scott's compliment. Kitty on the other hand started laughing.  
  
"What do you mean beautiful, Fuzzy? No jokes today." When she saw the dimness in Kurt's eyes she began to blush and suddenly felt self conscience.  
  
Finally they left the house after Rogue commented on them being late. Rogue was followed by Scott but Kurt was stopped by Logan and Kitty waited for him.  
  
"If I smell you on her," snikt! The familiar sound of unsheathed claws filled the air. "You'll have a personal danger room session with me."  
  
Kurt gulped, while Kitty giggled thinking Logan was joking. Kurt figured that Logan had notice his staring at the particular parts of Kitty's exposed flesh and felt glad to have the threat cautioning him before indulging in the small fantasies that were now beginning to fill his head.  
  
He wondered how long his fear would last.  
  
***  
  
Kurt's stamina was quickly deflating. He knew that it was a bad idea to dance with Kitty in the first place, Kitty had the tendency to bump and grind to the music, but as soon as she pulled him in for the slow song he should have pushed her away. At least during the first few songs they weren't near each other long enough for his heart to react but now he felt every curve of her body through the thin fabric.  
  
When she looked up and smiled at him with her pouty lips he couldn't help what he did next. He leaned in and kissed her, and when he pulled back and saw her eyes still closed he did it again, this time longer and deeper.  
  
Kitty didn't know what to think, but thinking while she was kissing Kurt was something utterly impossible, so she ignored that. She had been thinking about him since they helped Scott and Rogue get together, but she thought it was just a crush, something that would go away with time. All she had felt for him while she was with Aaron had been friendship, or so she thought.  
  
Now the beating of her heart was becoming a buzz in her ear as she tasted her closest friend. They didn't part until an 'ahem' from Scott and the cheers of the crowd bought them back to earth. Kitty's blush started from the tip of her toes and went passed her hairline. All she wanted to do was phase through the floor, Kurt battled the need to teleport them to safety and instead asked her if she wanted to take a walk.  
  
They almost ran out of the house when they heard the shouts from the crowd. They walked slowly, Kitty holding her heels in her hands, and didn't say a word, just thinking their own thoughts. Kurt was the first one to speak.  
  
"Kitty, I think I should tell you that I'm not sorry." Kitty looked at him confused; she was still a little high about the kiss. At her look Kurt was about to elaborate when they heard a snigger in the bushes. "Ah man." He groaned.  
  
Toad hopped out and started to roll on the ground in laughter. "I can't wait to tell Lance, yo." Kurt walked over him, intending to beat the memory out of his head, but Toad quickly made him self scarce.  
  
"We better, like, get back to the party before Scott and Rogue leave." Kurt was glad she had forgotten about the previous subject, he didn't want to tell her anything yet. Toad reminded him about a new problem.  
  
"Yeah, ve better go back." They didn't say a word again, walking slowly back to the party. They danced again but disappointed everyone by not repeated the smoldering, mind scrambling kiss.  
  
Rogue was calm and collected until she and Kitty entered the bedroom, there her scream vibrated off the walls.  
  
"Ah still can't believe it and ah saw it with my own two eyes!" Kitty blushed and almost sunk into the floor.  
  
"Can't we, like, forget about that for a minute? I saw all those little looks you guys were, like, giving us in the car and I don't need that. I'm confused enough."  
  
"How can ya be confused? Everyone else who saw isn't." Kitty blushed and stared at her hands.  
  
"He's my friend Rogue, how can we, like, jump from that to-to this?" Rogue sighed.  
  
"Hey it worked for me." Rogue said smiling, a pillow hit her in the face and she laughed. "Don't worry Kitty, just a few weeks ago we were searchin' for Mr. Right, on your request mind you and they were right under our noses. Maybe you need to just hurry up, stop actin' slow and just get with Kurt already. We all knew it was gonna happen anyway."  
  
Kitty gave a gasp of mock indignation. "I so didn't like Kurt!"  
  
"You so did!" Rogue mocked. They laughed a little and got ready for bed, not washing the make up off. "We're gonna look awful tomorrow." Kitty mumbled an agreement.  
  
"Rogue?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue answered sleepily.  
  
"I like Kurt." The sadness in her voice almost woke her, keyword, almost.  
  
"Ah know sugah, ah know."  
  
***  
  
The next day was Sunday and they were still sleeping when Kurt teleported Scott into the girl's room. They were planning on scaring them when they saw the smeared make up on their pillows and their faces smudgy and looking awful.  
  
"That is the voman you're planning to marry?" Kurt asked Scott, pointing at Rogue's sleeping form.  
  
"I know!" Scott woke Rogue up gently and grimaced when he saw the smudged red lipstick.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She mumbled. When she remembered her face she ran to the private bathroom she and Kitty shared, washed her face and brushed her teeth. A few seconds later she heard a loud yell and Kitty phased in next to her.  
  
They exited to find no one there and sighed in relief, after each taking baths, they walked downstairs together and realized that it was almost lunchtime. The smell of burgers in the air hit their noses in the wrong way and they both just ate cornflakes in the living room, Kurt and Scott bouncing on the couch and sitting next to them.  
  
Kitty and Kurt didn't speak to each other but stole glances while no one was looking. The phone rang and Ororo called out for Kitty who walked as if going to her funeral, just as she suspected, it was Lance.  
  
"How could you do this to me Kitty? I mean out of all people Kurt! And in the middle of the whole floor so that EVERYONE could see you. No excuses! In fact it's over, OVER!" Kitty didn't even get a word in edgewise when Lance hung up the phone. She sighed and called back, Toad picked up the phone.  
  
"Y'ello!" Kitty grimaced.  
  
"Put Lance on you little green booger." Toad passed Lance the phone.  
  
"You crawling back pretty Kitty?" His voice was so self assured she felt a little sorry for bursting his bubble.  
  
"No Lancey Poo, just thought I should, like, tell you I'm with Kurt now." When she mentioned Kurt's name she whispered. "And that Tabby has the hots for you."  
  
"Tabby likes me? And since when did you get with Kurt!" His shout was heard through the telephone.  
  
"It hasn't happened yet stupid, so, like, shut up. Anyway I gotta go, so ask her out." They said bye and hung up the phone, Kitty had always been suspicious on Lance's feelings for her, and if he could get over it and ask about Tabitha so quickly, her suspicions were founded. She gladly skipped into the living room.  
  
Logan walked in eating a burger. "Congratulations half-pint, I hear you gotta a boyfriend." Logan said with his mouth full. Kitty blushed and glared and he started to laugh. He loved to bother the kids.  
  
"Since when!" Kurt's shout hurt Logan's sensitive ears.  
  
"Since a minute ago, that's what she told Alvers anyway." He walked away as Kurt fumed and got off the couch. He looked at Kitty; the thought that it might be him didn't cross his mind.  
  
"Vhy didn't you tell me! I thought ve had something! That's vhat happens vhen I like girls like you!" His phrasing was confusing but Kitty picked up on the meaning quickly.  
  
"Girls like me? Well at least I don't, like, go around kissing anything with lips!"  
  
"I do not kiss everybody, I only kissed you." A crowd had begun to gather, and Scott and Rogue were too amused to intervene.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Virgin Lips. Tell the world why don't ya!"  
  
"At least I am a virgin!"  
  
"What? How dare you! I am so a virgin!"  
  
"Sure Katz, through the ear!" That earned a slap that shocked everyone into silence. Kitty phased through the floor and found herself in the danger room. She sat on the floor angrily. She wasn't hurt since he knew that she was saving herself, but he had angered her enough to resort to the rarely shown physical violence that took control of her being.  
  
A few seconds later Kurt teleported down stairs and sat down next to her. No one knew who started to laugh first but as they remembered their conversation and the giggles commenced and ended with them lying on their backs on the floor. Neither could stay mad long enough.  
  
"That didn't hurt, you puny marshmallow."  
  
"It so did you blue care bear." They remained silent for a little while.  
  
"I'm not sorry Kitty." His voice had taken a serious tone to it.  
  
"For what? Saying I'm not a virgin?" She joked.  
  
"No, for kissing you, in fact if I get a chance I'll do it again and again." She remained silent.  
  
"Good, because I didn't want to, like, resort to pulling an 'Aaron' to keep you with me." She looked up to him and he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Kurt chuckled afterwards and pulled her closer to him. "You're going to be the death of me Katz."  
  
"That's been my goal all along Fuzzy." 


End file.
